How Did We
by AngylGrrl
Summary: My version of the Satin Slayer set to Now. THERE IS BAM! No Rinks or Breese or whatever. I am 100% BAM! i suck at these things just read ok?
1. Chapter 1

How Did We

By AngylGrrl(81)

Rating: I'd say M for possible language and possible violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the All My Children Characters or the names borrowed from other TV/Movies. The only Character I do own is Jacklynn 'Jack' Sanders, your basic Mary Sue, original female character created as a love interest for another female character.

Main pairings: BAM, Zendall, Ryannie

Authors Note: This story is a rewrite of the Satin Slayer, set now. Spike, Kendall and Ryan's son is born, but Zach and Kendall do not have Ian. Annie is NOT crazy nor did she kill her loony tunes brother Ritchie. Babe did not sleep with Josh, and JR is sober. I have left Jesse, Frankie, Jake and Angie is this storyline, cause well I love em all!

"_I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss your bride," the female preacher said._

"_I love you so much," Reese said softly._

"_I love you too," Bianca replied._

_Bianca leaned in and gave Reese a kiss. Cheers erupted from all those around them at the Pine Valley Inn ball room._

Maggie woke up with a jolt, and screaming. Bianca sits up, in mommy mode, realizing that it was only Maggie. She reached over and pulled her wife to be in her arms.

"What's wrong," Bianca asks  
"I just had the worst nightmare. I cheated on you, Simone, Dixie and Erin were murdered by Alex Cambias Senior, and then your mom went to prison. You came back to Pine Valley with some super cool woman named Reese during tornados, though she wasn't with you, she had OUR daughter with her back in Paris because you needed to tell Kendall that you had Zach have his little swimmers get you knocked up, Kendall was in a coma, Greenlee was married to Aiden and then broke up with him to get Ryan making Annie go crazy. Babe died, David came back to town and was hiding out in the Chandler mansion tunnels. And did I mention Babe died?"  
"Wow that sounds like a crazy nightmare. But remember you'd never cheat on me. You love me, I love you, and we are getting married soon, well at least after I tell my mother, but what we have, you and I, we are destiny."  
"Yeah you're right, we are. One thing though, why would you use Zach for a sperm donor, and not tell Kendall?"  
"I wouldn't. That's just wrong, and my God if I didn't tell Kendall she'd murder me and castrate Zach. If we were going to use someone we know as a donor, I'd think maybe Jamie, or Jake, but not Zach. I don't want a little brooder running around. I am just glad that I didn't fly off the handle with you and Cecilia. When you told me the reason she slept in the same bed as you was because she needed that comfort because she was hiding from her abusive boyfriend."

"Me too. So you are leaving for PV tomorrow, and I gotta stay to take my finals."

"I know, but I want to get to know Josh, you know. And besides it's only going to be a week or two more till you come home to Pine Valley, to be with me and Miranda."

"I know," Maggie said with a sad sigh.

"Look at me, Maggie," Bianca said; making Maggie look at her, "I love you and only you. You are my world. I am completely and utterly in love with you. You are my best friend, my lover and soon my wife. There is no tomorrow without you for me."

"Oh baby, I love you."

Maggie, with tears in her eyes, kissed Bianca hard and passionately. They held onto each other, cuddling close, whispering loving sentiment and sharing butterfly kisses. They soon drifted off to sleep. Outside of their flat in Paris, stood a familiar figure, with familiar soulful eyes, watching.

"Soon," he said, flicking a cigarette to the cold concrete below.

He walked away, over to a motorcycle and climbed on. He then rode off, through the winding streets of Paris. Morning came too quick for Maggie's liking, but she woke when she heard Miranda stir, allowing Bianca to sleep a bit longer. She walked into Miranda's Room and picked up the fussy girl, carrying her to the living room. She sat down on the couch and cradled Miranda in her arms.

"What's wrong, little one," Maggie asked.

"No leave Maggie," Miranda said, with sleep in her voice.

"You aren't leaving me, Mimo, I will be with you and mommy soon enough. I promise you that the time will fly before I get there. You'll have your Grandma Erica, Uncle Ryan, Uncle Zach, and Aunt Kendall, not to mention all the other people that love you spending time with you."

"No leave Maggie!"

"Miranda, you never leave me. You are in my heart baby girl, always. And after these few weeks, I will never leave you, again, I promise."

"Pwomise?"

"Yes, promise. And when I get there, you, me and mommy will take Aunt Kendall, Uncle Zach and Spike to get our pictures with Santa."

"Yay Santa!"

Miranda smiled brightly at her other mom, reaching up and hugging her. Maggie held onto the girl as tightly, yet gently as she could. She remembered the promise that she made to Bianca, that day on the beach, and she was filled with such hope that she was now fulfilling it. The silence was soon broken up by a yawning Bianca, who was now walking into the living room.

She smiled at the sight in front of her. She knew from day one that her little girl loved Maggie, and vice versa. She gave a quick stretch and walked over to the couch sitting next to her wife to be and daughter. She gave them both a quick kiss and smiled.

"Good morning you two. What are you up to," Bianca asked.

"Well little Miss Miranda doesn't want to leave me, but I made her a pwomise that the three of us, and Aunt Kendall, Uncle Zach and Spike will visit Santa as soon as I get to Pine Valley. And she agreed."

"Well that sounds like a terrific plan. Ok little one, lets get you some breakfast and then we'll head to the plane."

"Go home," Miranda asked.

"Yes Miranda, we're going home."

"Yay!"

Miranda jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Bianca quickly followed her daughter to help her get breakfast, which was maple sugar oatmeal. Maggie walked to the kitchen and watched the mother/daughter team prepare and then settle down to eat breakfast.

"Who knew that the two of you would bring me so much happiness," Maggie said, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Bianca.

"I could ask the same thing. When is your first test?"

"Tomorrow. I'll study after I take you to the air field. Gotta love having your own private jet."

"That jet will be back here to pick you up in two weeks, no more or you will have to pay for your own flight."

"Hey now, that's not fair."

"Joking love. I am not my mother."

"She'd do that?"

"She wouldn't even give you the two weeks, she'd tell you to call out sick of those tests, take them online and get your behind back to Pine Valley, but I got Grandma Mona's temperament."

"Thank god for that," Maggie said with a chuckle, "You know I'd do anything to be going with you."

"I know," Bianca said, helping Miranda eat her oatmeal, "and I am not mad. It'll just mean I am going to have to keep this secret for that much longer."

"Are you going to take the ring off?

"No. I can't, and I don't want to. But if they ask, I will say it's a promise ring because we are going to be separated for a little while."

"Oh yeah your mom will believe that."

"She will, Maggie. She knows how much I love you, how much you are my world and how much I miss you when we aren't together. The one person who will corner me is Kendall."

"You can tell her, as long as she can keep that trap of hers shut."

"Well we both got that from mom, the gift of gab. But no one is as bad as Simone."

"I miss her and I am looking forward to meeting Erin, Ryan's sister."

"Are you worried about seeing Jon?"

"Yeah I am."

"Don't worry, he'll have to go through me, but from what Aiden has been telling me, along with Lily, he is a completely different person, then from the man we knew. And Erin is a total sweetheart. She has done some really good work with the Miranda Center, stepping up in her brother's shoes and taking over in some places. You'll like her."

"Sounds like it. Oh my goodness look at the munchkin, all covered in her oatmeal. It's breakfast Mimo, not play time."

"Mags, it's always play time. Do you think you can give her a bath while I pack up her pillows and blankets?"

"No problem. Come on munchy, its bath time."

"Yay," Miranda squealed happily, taking off for the main bathroom.

"You know you are going to get soaked," Bianca said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know. Could you lay out some dry clothes for me, so I can change quick and we can leave."

"Will do."

Maggie kissed Bianca and then ran after Miranda. Bianca quickly cleaned up in the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes into the sink and then headed to her daughter's room. She quickly gathered up Miranda's favorite blankets and her pillows. She set them by the front door and then went into Maggie and her bedroom.

She walked into the bathroom, taking care of her morning bathroom rituals. She smiled when she heard Maggie shriek and Miranda laughing, knowing that her little girl just soaked Maggie. She left the bathroom and went over to Maggie's dresser, pulling out her favorite hockey jersey and a pair of jeans.

Bianca then walked over to her own dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt for herself, knowing that she would want to be comfortable on the plane. A few minutes later, Maggie came in completely drenched from head to toe. Bianca had to stop herself from laughing. Bianca handed Maggie a towel as she watched her girlfriend start to strip.

"I really hope Grandma Erica gives her a bath," Maggie said, taking off the wet clothes and drying off.

Maggie smirked at her girlfriend as she stood completely naked in front of her. Bianca quickly shook herself out of the lustful haze that Maggie had put her in and continued with the conversation.

"My mother? Have you met her? She'll hire someone to bath Miranda and you know it too."

"Yeah I know, but its wishful thinking, and could you just imagine her getting soaked by Miranda?"

"That is a funny image."

"Yeah it is! That little girl of yours loves the water."

"She does love it, I think she gets that because she was born in that storm."

"Nope, she just knows that there isn't a Willow lake Monster."

"Hush you!"

"Oh come on, it's funny."

"Yeah, it was, I'll give you that. Ok I laid out some clothes for you, I am going to get the water bug dressed and then we'll be ready to go."

"I wish you'd stay."

"Me too, but I want to get to know my brother and the last time I was in Pine Valley, Kendall was in a coma. You know she likes her one on one time with me."

"That's true, she can be selfish."

"A Kane woman, through and through."

"How Erica could deny that is beyond me."

"Well, mom is complicated, to say the least, but she's mom."

"Think that she'll like me calling her 'mom'?"

"I doubt it. I think she prefers being called Erica by anyone that isn't me or Kendall."

"Didn't Greenlee try that?"

"What call her mom?"

"Yeah, when Jack and Erica got married."

"I think it was a one time thing, otherwise Greens would be tied up and left in a cold corner of Wildwind."

"Your mother is a true diva but we love her for it, and hate her at times to."

"Ain't that the truth. Ok will you please get dressed, you being all naked and sexy is distracting to me. I'm going to check on Miranda."

Maggie burst out into laughter as a fluster, and slightly frustrated, Bianca dart from their bedroom. Maggie quickly got dressed and joined Bianca in Miranda's Room. Maggie loved these moments, watching Bianca and Miranda. She knew that Miranda would be Bianca's saving grace from the horror that was Michael Cambias, and despite the horror that Bianca went through; she thanked what ever god (or goddess) it was that brought this bundle of joy to their lives.

As soon as Bianca/Miranda watching started, it was over, as Bianca used every trick in the book to get Miranda to get dressed, including the super secret weapon of cupcakes. Miranda had such a fondness for cupcakes, especially chocolate ones. Of course they made her hyper, but both Maggie and Bianca knew that a small sugar rush was worth the joy in their little girl's eyes.

"I'm going to take the pillows and blankets down to the car. Anything else," Maggie asked.

"No, we have plenty of clothes in Pine Valley, and I got the diaper bag right here."

"Ok I will tell Jerry that we plan to leave shortly and to have him call ahead to the airport and make sure the plane is ready."  
"I love you, do you know that?"

"With every fiber of my being, my beautiful Bianca, just like I love you with all I am."

Bianca smiled as she stood up, walking over to Maggie. She wrapped her arms around Maggie, and held onto her tightly.

"These are going to be the longest two weeks of my life," Bianca whispered.  
"I know, but time will fly, I promise. At least you have people, I have books and books and lecture notes and lecture tapes."

"I'll take your boring old prof over my mother gushing over me. But I am looking forward to seeing Myrtle. I miss her."

"Me too. Some good memories with Myrtle and at her boarding house."

"And some bad, but the good outnumber the bad."

"Yeah they do. Don't worry baby, you and me will be together sooner then you think. And when we are, we will make new memories all over Pine Valley, especially when we tell Erica that you and I are going to be married on New Years Eve at ConFusion. Of course it'll be short notice, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and I will get married, legal or not. And if we have to go to Jersey or Vermont to make it legal, we will. You, Bianca Montgomery, are my life, my whole life, and nothing and no one will change that."

"You say the sweetest things."

"It's from my heart, Bianca."

"Well I can't wait to hear your vows."

"And I can't wait to hear yours."

Maggie kissed Bianca gently before reluctantly letting her go. She smiled at Bianca and left the room. She grabbed the pillows and blanket and headed down to their Lincoln Navigator, and their driver Jerry. He smiled and tipped his hat at Maggie.

"Is that the last of the little star's things," Jerry asked.

"Yeah. Bianca will be down in a bit. Can you call ahead to the airstrip?"

"No problem, Doc."

"Not yet Jerry, but soon. Once I'm done with these finals, I'll be able to go to any hospital for my internship."

"Gonna try for Pine Valley Hospital?"

"Well its something Bianca and I need to discuss, but we might stay in Pine Valley for awhile. Don't worry Jerry, you'll come over."

"Oi, you want me to move to America? Crazy! You think my wife would move to the States?"

"Um, yes? Better shopping, better cities, no French people."

"Yeah, that is true; she really can't stand the French. I'll talk with her, see what she says. But I think I already know what the answer will be."

"Yeah, you do. Besides it puts you even farther away from your in-laws."

"Good point. Ok, I'll give the guys a call, you go get that lovely family of yours."

"Will do, Jerry."

Maggie handed the items to Jerry and she ran back up to the flat. Bianca was just getting Miranda into her coat when Maggie came back into their flat.

"Jerry calling the airstrip?"

"Yeah, and I think he'll move to Pine Valley if we asked him too."

"What line did you use?"

"The in-law one. Yeah he jumped on it quicker then he's ever moved before."

"Smart one. Ok I just need to grab my jacket and we can go."

"All right sweetie, I'll grab the munchkin and you lock up."

Maggie picked up Miranda and carried her down to the car as Bianca grabbed her jacket and locked the door to their flat. Bianca sighed sadly as she walked to the car, she didn't want to leave Maggie anymore then Maggie wanted her to leave, but she had to. She knew that she'd just distract Maggie from her studies, and she wanted to see her sister and brother.

Bianca quickly shook the sad thoughts as she got to the car. She smiled as she watched Maggie get Miranda all strapped in to her car seat. She was so happy to know that Maggie would always love Miranda as her own. Bianca got into the front seat while Maggie sat in the back with Miranda.

"All set, Miss Montgomery," Jerry asked.

"Yes Jerry. We can head to the airstrip now."

"All right then."

Jerry got in and started the car up, driving out of the garage. He pulled onto the street and drove to the Cambias Airstrip. Parked outside the flat was the man from the night before. He watched them leave and when they were out of his line of sight, he made his way to their flat. He snuck into the building and up to their door. He pulled out a lock picking kit and quickly got through the front door.

He walked inside and quickly shut the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. As the phone was ringing, he looked around the apartment, looking for the information that he needed to get.

"Jesse I'm in. I only have a limited amount of time," he said.

"Good. Ok see if you can find out how long they are going to be in Pine Valley," Jesse asked.

"Why? Are Bianca and Maggie in any kind of danger?"

"I don't know. There have been some weird threats to Fusion lately, pictures of Simone, Erin, Kendall, and Babe with nooses and such. If they come back here, I need to know for how long and if I need them tailed."

"You damn well better have them protected Jesse. You know how much those two mean to me, and how damn hard its been hiding and watching them from the shadows."

"Leo, I know how you feel, believe me I do."  
"Screw this, I'm sorry."

"Not yet DuPres, you have to keep your cover for a little while longer. Please see if they are both coming now, please?"

"From the looks of it, no. It looks like just Bianca and Miranda. You want me here to keep my eye on Maggie, don't you?"

"Gotta keep all my bases covered man you know that."

"Well this sucks and you know that! Bianca is, was my best friend, and I let her believe I was dead all this time. Maybe if I was allowed to go back to Pine Valley, I could have stopped that Cambias son of a bitch."

"Leo, stop it. Beating yourself up about the past isn't going to protect Bianca and Maggie. Don't worry I will have my best cops on them, plus I know Zach will hire a personal security team for her."

"And what about the other girls?"

"Frankie is looking after Simone. A new cop from Pittsburgh will be Erin's body guard. JR has hired some of the best to protect Babe, as has Ryan and Zach for Kendall. Protect Maggie."

"When I get to Pine Valley, you and me are going to have a long talk, you know that right."

"I look forward to it. Be safe."

"You too, Jesse. And call me, if anything goes down, even if it's small."

"You know I will."

Leo hung up the phone and made his way towards the door. He stopped briefly to look at a picture that was on a desk near the front door. It was a small collage of people from Bianca and Maggie's life. There was a picture of him, Bianca and Maggie. That brief memory made him happy, and sad, at the same time. He silently left their apartment and exited the building.

At the Cambias Airstrip, Jerry was taking Miranda's things up into the plane while Maggie was saying her goodbyes to Bianca and Miranda.

"Munchkin, you be good for mommy, ok," Maggie said, with Miranda in her arms.

"Otay. Wove you," Miranda said.

"I love you too."

Maggie held the little girl close and kissed her softly on her cheek. Jerry had come back down and gently took Miranda from Maggie. He played with the child as he carried her on the plane, to get her into her safety seat, leaving Bianca and Maggie alone. Bianca just stared at Maggie, the tears already forming in her eyes.

Maggie rushed over and pulled Bianca into a fiercely tight hug, not wanting to let her lover go.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Bianca," Maggie whispered through her tears.

"I love you too, my soulful Mary Margaret."

"No matter what happens you call me at least once every day, more if you want to."

"And you better call when its time for Miranda to go to bed, so she can hear you read her favorite bedtime stories to her."

"I promise that I will. I will set my phone clock to Pine Valley time."

"Good. My heart is yours Maggie, and only yours."

"As is mine only for you, now until the end of time."

Bianca couldn't take it anymore. She kissed Maggie with such passion, and love that it shook them both to their cores. Tears were streaming down their faces as they continued to kiss, as if it were the last kiss they would ever share. The kiss ended and they held onto each other for a few moments before Maggie, reluctantly, pulled back.

"You need to go before I say screw the finals and come with you," Maggie whispered.

"I know. I will call you as soon as we arrive in Pine Valley. I love you. Be safe."

"You do the same. And you know I love you too."

Maggie gave another quick kiss to Bianca and the forced herself to walk away, back to the car. Bianca made her way up the stairs of the plane and was greeted by Jerry.

"Don't worry, luv, I'll look after her," Jerry said.

"Thank you Jerry. And make sure she eats. I know how she gets when she studies."

"Will do. I'll even bring Mary over to guilt her."

"Your wife could make the Pope feel guilt."

"That's my Mary. You and the poppet be safe now."

"You do the same. I will let you know about our possible moving arrangements."

"Thank you."

Jerry descended the steps of the plane and walked to the car. He got into the drivers seat and looked over at Maggie.

"Don't worry, two weeks will fly, you'll see."

"Jer, I already hurt in my heart."

"I know you do luv, and I've got just the cure. Come on now, Mary is expecting us."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not letting me go home just yet to our empty flat."

"Your girl wants me to keep my eyes on you, and that's what I intend to do. Besides, Mary made your favorite."

"She made her famous nachos with chili?"

"Yup! We figured Miss Bianca would ask us to keep a watch on you, and nothing soothes the soul like good comfort food."

"Thanks Jerry."

"Not a problem at all. Now come on, there is some good food waiting on us."

Jerry put the car into drive and headed off to his home. Maggie was grateful that Bianca encouraged Jerry to look after her. Maggie watched the plane as it grew smaller in the distance; it hadn't taken off yet though. The last of the luggage that was sent earlier was being loaded.

Bianca was inside the plane, watching the car drive off in the distance. She sighed sadly, glancing over at her daughter, who had fallen asleep as soon as Jerry put her in her seat. She was happy that Miranda was asleep; she hated seeing her little girl cry over missing Maggie. She settled down in her seat, waiting for the plane to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

How Did We

By AngylGrrl(81)

Part Two

Rating: I'd say M for possible language and possible violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the All My Children Characters or the names borrowed from other TV/Movies. The only Character I do own is Jacklynn 'Jack' Sanders, your basic Mary Sue, original female character created as a love interest for another female character.

Main pairings: BAM, Zendall, Ryannie

Authors Note: This story is a rewrite of the Satin Slayer, set now. Spike, Kendall and Ryan's son is born, but Zach and Kendall do not have Ian. Annie is NOT crazy nor did she kill her loony tunes brother Ritchie. Babe did not sleep with Josh, and JR is sober. I have left Jesse, Frankie, Jake and Angie is this storyline, cause well I love em all!

Meanwhile in Pine Valley, PA, Jesse Hubbard was meeting with his partner, Derek Frye, while meeting with a new detective, Jacklynn 'Jack' Sanders. The young woman had come to Pine Valley to be closer to Erin Lavery, an old friend of hers. When Jack heard that there were subtle threats on the Fusion staff, she went to Chief Frye and Chief Hubbard and asked to be put on the protection detail.

"Jack, I know you're a good cop," Derek started, "But aren't you too close to this?"

"I come from a long line of hunters and trappers. I know when I am being hunted, and am good at sensing things when others can't. Am I close to Erin? Yes, I am, I don't deny that, but and I stress this to make my point, I am a cop first and it is my duty to serve and protect, sirs."

"I like her Derek," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"I do too," Derek replied, "Ok, Detective Sanders, you're hired. You will be assigned to the ConFusion and Fusion building. If you want to get your bearings around the town, go ahead. Report back here at 1700hrs."

"Thank you sirs, I promise not to disappoint you."

"We know, we've both read your service record and letters of recommendation. You will fit in nice here. Welcome to Pine Valley, Detective Sanders," Jesse replied.

Jack stood up and shook both men's hand and left the office. She walked out of PVPD and hopped onto her Honda CBR1100X. She put her helmet on and sped off through out the town of Pine Valley. Her first stop was her new home at Myrtle Fargate's Boarding house. She pulled into the drive way, and put the bike in park. She jumped off and made her way into the house. Jack was greeted by Myrtle.

"Hey there Jack, how'd the interview go," Myrtle asked.

"They hired me. They thought I might have too much of a personal connection, but they gave me a chance."

"Oh dearie the whole town will have a personal connection, this much I know. Does she know you are here yet?"

"Not yet Myrtle, she'll know later when Jesse takes me over to the Fusion building this evening. I don't know what to say to her yet."

"Do you love her Jack?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then tell her. You came here, givin up your home and your belongings; to come here, find a job that would help you protect her. That is true love right there. She might be shocked and a tad upset that you didn't tell her you were coming, but she will see that you did what you did because you absolutely, positively love her."

"Thanks Myrtle. I'm gonna rest up for a bit before I head back to the station."

"If ya need anything, feel free to help yourself. And I'm always here to talk."

"I will, and thanks, again."

Jack gave Myrtle a gentle hug and kissed her on her cheek before heading upstairs to her room. She took off her leather jacket as she entered her room. She had a few belongings, clothes, some pictures and a few books. She packed everything else up into a storage container before riding down to Pine Valley.

She had received a phone call from someone close to Erin, or so they had said, stating that Erin was in danger and needed Jack to protect her. That was the entire call, and Jack gave up everything to come down to Pine Valley. Jack sat down on her bed, and was about to lie down when a knock came at her bedroom door.

Jack stood up and walked over to the door. She instinctively put her hand on her hip, where her gun would be, but realized that she wasn't issued a fire arm yet.

"Who is it," Jack called out.

"A friend. I was the one who called you," a male voice answered.

Jack recognized the voice and opened the door to be greeted by Jonathon Lavery.

"May I come in," Jonathon asked.

"Sure."

Jack moved out of the way so Jonathon could come in. She shut the door and turned to her guest, being slightly cautious. Jonathon took a good long look at Jack as well, trying to remember her face, but he couldn't.

"You're Erin's brother aren't you," Jack asked.

"Yes, I am. You are the one that is in love with my sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. You can't remember me can you?"

"Not really, no. It's still very fuzzy."

"I helped Erin take care of you, before Ryan showed up. After that, she was too focused on the two of you that I kind of drifted away without her really knowing about it. I regret it every day. How did you find me if you couldn't remember me?"

"I had help from Aiden, he's a friend too. He is a PI. I remembered you were a cop Jack; you would always show me your badge and tell me I was safe because you were a good guy. Aiden was able to sneak some info out of Erin and then he found you for me. You made a promise to me that you'd keep us safe if I ever asked you, Erin needs you to keep her safe Jack."

"You are a good brother, do you realize that? I know about the bad things you've done but you are different now."

"Yeah, I had a tumor, and they said it was a miracle that I survived, though I am kind of slow."

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, I'm slow too. Did you tell Erin I was coming?"

"No," Jonathon said, shaking his head, like he did something wrong.

"Hey now, none of that, ok Jon? You did the one thing you knew, to call me, someone you trusted, someone who made a promise to you to keep you and your sister safe. You did good Jon, I promise. Erin will not be mad that you did this."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Look, I will be reporting to my first shift at 5 pm, that's in 4 hours. I am going to take a quick nap, ok? I promise that I will protect Erin at all costs."

"Ok, Jack. Will I see you around?"

"You got it kiddo, maybe I'll take you to Philly for a game."

"Really? That would be great. Ok Jack, I'll let you rest. Bye."

Jonathon smiled as he walked out of the room before Jack could say bye to him. Being a cop, she knew all the bad things he had done, but she couldn't fathom that the man in front of her just now was the same. His child like innocence was refreshing, especially to Jack.

Jack quickly jumped on her bed and snuggled down into the blanket, closing her eyes, wanting to catch a little bit of rest before her shift. She knew she was going to be in for a long talk with Erin later, and she wanted to gather her strength. About 30,000 ft in the air, Bianca sat in her chair, watching the cloud fly by.

"Miss Montgomery," the captain said over the PA, "we have clear skies all the way to Philadelphia International, and if this keeps up, we'll make it there in about seven hours. It was 7:30pm when we left in Paris; making it 1:30pm in Philly. So, we should arrive between 8:30pm and 9:30pm Philly time. Just relax, and you need anything just ask Marisse."

Marisse walked out from the cockpit and walked over to Bianca.

"Do you need anything yet, miss," Marisse asked, her French accent was very noticeable.

"Not yet Marisse, could you just make sure that Miranda has some snacks and juice ready for when she wakes up?"

"Not a problem. If you need me, buzz the cockpit, I always sit with my husband when he flies."

"I know, that's why I made sure we hired him. The two of you make a great team, and commercial airlines would separate you."

"You are a lovely woman Miss Montgomery; I am so glad that you gave us the opportunity to work for you."

"Not a problem, Marisse, go on, if I need you I will call, but we are fine for right now."

"Thank you."

Marisse headed back to the cockpit as Bianca settled back down with her book. She glanced over at her daughter, who was still out like a light, once again thankful for a few more moments of peace before having to explain to Miranda as to where Maggie was and why she wasn't with them.

Back in Paris, Mary was giving Maggie a second helping of chili and nachos. Maggie was happy to be with Jerry and Mary. The older couple always made sure Bianca and Maggie came over on Sundays to eat dinner, and that they brought Miranda, since Jerry and Mary had no children. The couple was kind of like grandparents to Miranda, which was something both Bianca and Maggie loved.

"So I was tellin Mary that you and Bianca want us to move to the states," Jerry said, taking a sip of coffee.

"And what does Mary think," Maggie asked.

"I've always wanted to spend Christmas in the states," Mary said, "It would be lovely to join you and your lovely wife to be in Pine Valley. I am looking forward to meeting some of the people you tell us about. Especially Bianca's mother, I am really looking forward to meeting the Diva herself."

"That will be something I want to see too," Jerry said with a laugh.

"What?"

"You are the plainest woman I know. But that's why I love you so much. I don't need a fancy woman to make me happy."

"Jerry that was the worst yet sweetest thing I have ever heard," Maggie said laughing, "Mary, can you put some of this in a container for me?"

"No problem, want to make sure eat when you study," Mary said, "Jerry will take you home when you want to leave."

"Thanks. I'm going to finish this and then I think I'll have him take me home. I have my bio-chem final in two days."

"All right luv," Jerry said.

Mary left the room and went to the kitchen, putting some of the leftovers into a container for Maggie to take home with her. Maggie ate the rest of the food as she and Jerry talked about Pine Valley and the family that she and Bianca had there. Mary set the Tupperware container next to Maggie as she sat next to Jerry as they talked for a good half hour before Jerry took Maggie back to her flat.

Maggie hugged Jerry after he dropped her off. She headed inside to their flat, turning on some lights. She put the food away in the fridge, writing herself a post it that said 'EAT', and placed it on the fridge door. She stopped to just stare at the pictures of her, Miranda and Bianca together.

She sighed sadly as she walked over to her desk. She sat down and opened her text book along with a notebook. Maggie was soon enthralled in studying between the text book and class notes. She had been studying for about an hour before she took her first break, getting up and walking to the coffee maker. As she opened the cabinet door to pull out the coffee a fold piece of paper fell and landed in front of her on the counter.

Her name was written on the fold piece of paper, so she opened it up. She smiled as tears started to form in her eyes as she read the words that Bianca wrote for her.

'Maggie, I am pretty sure its only been a few hours since we parted ways, but I know you so well that you will study for an hour, get up and make some coffee just to keep you going. I can tell you right now that I already miss you, even though you are asleep in our bed. Two weeks, fourteen days, three hundred and thirty six hours is the amount of time between us until we can be reunited. It may seem like an eternity, but it won't be, because we know its only two weeks, fourteen days, three hundred and thirty six hours till we are back in each others arms. And though we may be far away from each other, we still love each other and keep the other in our hearts till the day when we are home, in each others arms once more. I love you Mary Margaret, with my heart and soul, and no one, not even weird nightmares, will ever change that. Be safe my love.'

Maggie, who now had tears streaming down her face, clutched the note close to her heart. She decided to put it in the one place where it would always bring comfort to her, in a plastic baggy under her pillow, so that Bianca's words would help keep those nightmares away.

After placing the note under her pillow, Maggie headed back to the coffee maker; she knew it was going to be a long night, even more so since Bianca wasn't going to be there. The first night that they were apart, neither one could sleep, so Maggie believed that at least she would make the most out of it this time and work on the study guide for her final.

As Maggie settled back down at her desk, listening, and smelling, the coffee being brewed, Leo had taken up watch in an abandoned flat across the street. He made a promise once to always protect his family, and if someone was actually after Bianca and Maggie, he would do everything in his power to protect them.

Leo pulled is cell phone out and dialed Jesse's number. He waited for Jesse to pick up, but the call went to Jesse's voice mail account.

"J, it's me. Things are all quiet on the Parisian front. I will keep in touch with any new updates. Keep my Bean safe."

Leo hung up the phone and took up a vigil, watching, and photographing everyone that stopped near or around Bianca and Maggie's flat. He would upload them to his laptop and then forward them to Jesse. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his body. It was going to be a chilly night in Paris.

Back in Pine Valley, Jack got to sleep for two hours, waking up at 3:30pm. She sat up, stretching. She got off the bed and walked over to her duffel bag, pulling out her work clothes. She was a plain clothed detective, so she wore black dress pants and a long dress shirt, usually a light blue or light green. Today she decided on the light blue.

She set the clothes on the bed and went to take a shower. She took a short shower and got dressed. She put on a white tank top, and pulled on her slacks. She then pulled on her long sleeved dress shirt, buttoning up, leaving the top button unbuttoned. She grabbed her leather jacket, wallet and cell phone before leaving her room. She was greeted by Myrtle as she bound down the steps.

"My word, look at you," Myrtle said.

"I clean up nice, don't I," Jack asked.

"That you do, Jack, that you do. Leaving early are we? Its only 4:00pm."

"I need to get my service weapon, and fill out some forms. Besides I want to make a good impression on my colleagues."

"Oh Jack, all they need to do is meet you to know that you are a hard worker."

"Thanks for the confidence, Myrtle. You don't have to wait up for me."

"Wouldn't dream of it darling, I'm headed to the casino with Opal and Ruth for a ladies night out. Joe actually has to work at the hospital over night."

"The chief of staff has to pull an over night? Wow that's harsh."

"Joe does it occasionally to show the young docs how it's done. Be safe ok?"

"You too, and win some money for me."

"I'll try darling, but no promises."

"Ok, well I'm off, be safe and make sure that Mr. Slater treats you right."

"He always does."

Jack gave Myrtle a kiss on the cheek before she left the house. She pulled her leather jacket on as she sat on her bike. She started it up and pulled on her helmet. She flipped the visor up as she pulled out of the driveway. She flipped it back down, when she was sure no other vehicles, or people, were coming, and she sped off throughout the town of Pine Valley.

She pulled her bike into the PV PD parking lot, and parked close to the entrance. She hopped off her bike, taking her helmet off and strapping it to the back of her bike. She walked into PVPD and was met by Derek Frye.

"You're early," Derek commented.

"Yeah, I needed to get my service weapon, my badge and fill out any paper work that you need me too."

"Ok, I'll have Johnson get your weapon. I have your badge in my office, why don't you come with me, and I will get the paper work you need to fill out."

"Ok Chief."

Jack followed Derek to his office and motioned for Jack to sit at his desk. He went to his filing cabinet and pulled out the forms for Jack to fill out.

"Ok," Derek said, placing the forms in front of Jack, "you take care of these and I will go see Johnson about your service weapon."

"Thanks Chief."

Derek left the office as Jack started to work on the forms she needed for the job. It took her about forty five minutes to fill out all the forms. Derek came back to his office and placed Jack's service weapon on the desk in front of her.

"I took the liberty of calling your old Captain and had him send me over your qualifications for carrying a firearm. We'll retest you at six months," Derek said.

"That's not a problem. Ok, all the forms are done, and it's about time for me to start."

Jack stood up and picked up the 9mm Berretta, with the holster, placing the holster and gun on her hip.

"One more thing, here is your shield. I want you to head over to Fusion and meet the ladies. I told them to expect you after 5pm," Derek said, handing Jack the gold shield.

"Thank you sir and I will. Do you want me to take a company car, or is it ok if I take my bike? It's up to you."

"Are you planning on purchasing a suitable car soon?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you can use your bike for now, you have two weeks to get a car."

"Yes sir."

Jack shook Derek's hand after acquiring her shield. She walked out of Derek's office and headed out towards the parking lot exit. Once outside PVPD, she walked over to her bike and secured her weapon and badge on her person before mounting the bike. She pulled on her helmet and started the bike. The gentle hum kicked her senses into high gear as she pulled out of the PVPD parking lot.

Jack drove down the streets of Pine Valley, on the way to the Fusion building. It wasn't that hard to find, but Jack decided to take the scenic route not only to get more knowledge of the road ways in Pine Valley, but to scout out what might be some of the best places a stalker would hide for the best vantage points of his targets.

The longer ride also gave her a few more moments of calming her nerves before being reintroduced to the woman she walked away from. She didn't know how Erin would react to her being her personal protector, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. She arrived at the Fusion building and parked her bike. She noticed the plain clothed officers around the building, along with multiple bodyguards.

She got off her bike and took off her helmet. She placed the helmet on the bike and unzipped her jacket, placing it in the storage space on her bike. She straightened her shirt out and checked her gun and badge, making sure they were still secure. Jack nodded briefly to the cops and bodyguards as she made her way into the building.

She walked through the bar/nightclub ConFusion and headed to the elevator. A uniformed officer stopped her.

"Ma'am you can't go up," he said.

"I'm Detective Jacklynn Sanders, I was just hired by Chiefs Frye and Hubbard, specifically to protect these women," Jack said, flashing her badge.

"My mistake ma'am, Chief Hubbard told me to expect you. You can head on up, the ladies are all here and accounted for."

"Thank you, Officer Miller."

"Not a problem ma'am."

Officer Miller stepped out of her way and let her proceed to the elevator. Jack waited for the door to close as she hit the top floor button. She began to fidget with her badge and shirt. She tried to calm her mind, and herself down before the ding and doors open to a confrontation she had been dreading since she walked away from Erin.

She didn't have enough time to calm down because as soon as she was about try, the bell dinged and the doors opened. Jack gulped and headed off the elevator. She was greeted by a few more body guards and cops, giving them each a nod. She took a brief moment to get acclimated with the surroundings of the office before stepping fully into the open area.

"Here she is," Jack heard Jesse say, "Detective Sanders, I would like to introduce you to the ladies of Fusion."

Jack walked in and gave a nod to Jesse. She saw were five women staring at her, one she knew right away, the other four only glimpses of from the magazines.

"You already know Erin, but the other ladies are Babe Chandler, Kendall Hart-Slater, Dani Frye and Simone Torres, ladies this is Detective Jacklynn Sanders, but she prefers being called Jack," Jesse said.

"Jack," Erin whispered.

Jack braced herself for an onslaught of angry yelling from Erin, but it was the exact opposite. Erin ran over to Jack and wrapped her arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go. Tears were spilling from both of their eyes as they held onto each other. The other four ladies, plus Jesse, Ryan and Zach, watched in awe.

"Who knew Erin batted for the other team," Kendall said.

"Does that make you think any less of her," Simone asked.

"No, I want her happy; she is my son's aunt, and that makes her family."

"Have you ever seen her smile and cry so much," Dani asked.

"No. But I have to say that Detective Jack is fine," Simone said.

"Simone," Babe, Dani, and Kendall said together.

"What? I'm not going to go after her, hello I like my men, but I am a sucker for the uniform."

"She's in dress clothes," Babe said.

"I'm picturing her in a cop uniform."

"Always the perv aren't ya Simone," Kendall said.

"And you love me for it."

Dani, Babe and Kendall looked at each other and let out a loud laugh. Erin and Jack broke apart slightly, with Erin looking up into Jack's eyes.

"I have missed you so much. When you walked away I was hurt, but was kind of relieved you did. I didn't want to break your heart," Erin said softly.

"I've missed you too. I thought you'd be mad at me for showing up like this."

"Never. I'm glad you came. Jonathan did this, didn't he? This is why Aiden was asking about you."

"Yes, he remembered that I made him a promise to always protect him and you, and he wants me to keep it. He loves you a lot. I'm sorry I walked away."

"Don't, Jack; I was pulling away too because of Jon and Ryan. I always knew you'd find me again one day, and I'm glad its now. I love you, always have."

"I love you too."

Jack leaned down and gave Erin a gentle kiss on the cheek. She decided not to kiss Erin the way she wanted to, because with friends and family in the room, she felt it would embarrass Erin. They broke apart, but Erin quickly clutched onto Jack's hand, walking her over to meet the other ladies and her brother.

"Ryan, girls, this is Jack, the one that got away," Erin said.

"Looks like she came back," Kendall said.

"Yeah she did."

"So you are the one she kept quiet about? You hurt her, I hurt you, you got me," Ryan stated, in his best brotherly tone.

Jack stifled a laugh as Ryan said this. To her, it reminded her of a male peacock puffing his feathers to make himself look more impressive.

"Sir, I would rather hurt myself if I ever hurt your sister. Walking away was the hardest thing I ever did, next to not finding her sooner. I am here to keep my promise made to your brother and to Erin, and I am here to prove to Erin that I love her, always have and always will."

"Make her happy."

"She does Ryan," Erin said, helping Jack out, "And yeah I dated others while I was here, but they weren't Jack. She is a good person and I trust her."

"Ok, if Erin says you are trustworthy, and she trusts you, then I do too."

Ryan extended his hand in a show of faith to Jack. She accepted and gave him a good hardy hand shake.

"Good lord woman, do you break iron with those hands," Ryan said, shaking his hand.

"I work out a lot sir," Jack said.

"Please call me Ryan."

"Ok Ryan."

"May I ask you something," Zach said, finally, "What makes you think you can protect Erin and these women?"

"I was raised in the wilderness between Canada and the US, near Lake Erie. My grandfather taught me how to hunt and track not only animals but people as well, he was a bounty hunter. He trained me well, as well as the police academy. I would bet money that this room is bugged somehow."

Jack quickly pulled out her steno notepad and wrote a note down and passed the notepad to Jesse.

'We need to sweep this place for listening devices and install hidden cameras.'

Jesse nodded and handed Jack back the notepad.

"I understand that these ladies need to get back to work," Jack said, "I am going to take a walk around the grounds here, get acclimated to Fusion and the club below. Erin would you be so kind as to give me a tour? I'd like to see the roof first, if its possible."

"I'd be honored," Erin said.

Jack and Erin walked out of the room towards the roof exit. Zach physically stopped Ryan from walking after them.

"Let them be for a little while," Zach said, "I know Erin is your baby sister, but like you said, she trusts Jack. And Jack seems very good at what she does."

"How could you tell," Ryan asked.

"Her eyes, she stared me straight down when she answered my question. The eyes never lie, Ryan. She has honest eyes."

"Ok, well I am going to go check on Spike, Annie and Emma. If anything happens,"

Ryan said.

"You will be my second call," Kendall said, "Zach's first."

"Funny Kendall, someone is out to kill you and you make a joke."

"If I wasn't laughing I'd be scared, but we have a company to run, trained body guards and one tough cop that will most likely kill anyone who gets within ten feet of Erin."

Ryan just shook his head and walked out. Jesse followed, leaving a few instructions with the officers there. Zach walked over to his wife and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to leave for Philly now, I have to meet with some investors with the casino for branching out," Zach said.

"Be safe," Kendall said.

"I will. I will call you when I get there. If anything happens."

"You are my first call."

"Thank you."

Zach kissed Kendall and left. Up on the roof top, Erin was still holding onto to Jack's hand.

"Jack, why did you walk away," Erin asked.

"I didn't want to put more stress on you. Ryan had just found out you had Jonathan, and you realized he was sick. I just felt if I disappeared you wouldn't miss me."

"I did though Jack, I needed you. But I was pulling away too, and I'm sorry."

"Erin don't be sorry, please. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Will you give me another chance?"

"You don't need to ask. I knew that when we found each other again, that we'd get our chance at happily ever after, as corny as that sounds."

"I know, me too. I know we both still have a lot to learn about each other, and I want to take every day that we are together, learning something new about you."

"Who knew that you, Miss I'm a Tough and Kick Ass Cop was such a romantic, oh wait, I did."

Jack smiled at Erin. She leaned down slightly and captured Erin's lips in hers. Erin quickly wrapped her arms around Jack, holding onto her tightly as the kiss intensified in passion. Jack also wrapped her arms around Erin, holding on as if this were the last time she would get the chance. They broke apart, due to lack of air, and just held onto each other, whispering to each other terms of endearment and I Love Yous and sharing butterfly kisses as well.


End file.
